This invention relates to a fastening member for mounting vertical board siding to a building frame, in which ceramic siding boards are attached to a building frame with the longitudinal direction of each ceramic siding board being orientated in the vertical direction. This invention also relates to a method of installing vertical board siding using the fastening member, and to a vertical board siding structure constructed using the fastening member.
The board siding using a ceramic siding board has been executed either by a horizontal board siding where the siding board is attached to the framework of a building with the longitudinal direction of the ceramic siding board being directed in the lateral direction (horizontal direction), or by a vertical board siding where the siding board is attached to the framework of building with the longitudinal direction of the ceramic siding board being directed in the upright direction (vertical direction).
According to the horizontal board siding, as shown in FIG. 12, a moisture permeable waterproofing sheet (or an asphalt saturated felt) 3 is first attached to a framework consisting of posts 1 and studs 2, and then, in conformity with the longitudinal directions of the posts 1 and studs 2, vertical furring strips 4 are attached to the posts 1 and studs 2 with the moisture permeable waterproofing sheet 3 being interposed therebetween. Thereafter, external wall panels (siding boards) (not shown) are fastened to the vertical furring strips 4, thereby forming a ventilation layer between the moisture permeable waterproofing sheet 3 and the siding boards.
The jointing in the vertical direction of the siding boards has been performed either by a method wherein a rabbeted edge portion of a siding board is directly fitted in or engaged with a corresponding rabbeted edge portion of another siding board, and then the siding boards are nailed and fixed to the vertical furring strips 4, or by a method wherein instead of the aforementioned engagement between the rabbeted edge portions of the siding boards, a shiplap joint portion of the siding board is fully engaged with a dedicated fastening member, which is then fixed to the vertical furring strips 4 with of a nail (or a screw) Since the horizontal board siding employing the aforementioned fastening member is advantageous not only in fastening strength and durability but also in simplicity of executing method, the horizontal board siding is now increasingly employed.
On the other hand, with the vertical board siding, as shown in FIG. 13, a moisture permeable waterproofing sheet (or an asphalt saturated felt) 3 is first attached to a framework consisting of posts 1 and studs 2, and then, horizontal furring strips 5 extending across the posts 1 and studs 2 are horizontally attached to the posts 1 and studs 2 with the moisture permeable waterproofing sheet 3 being interposed therebetween, thereby fastening several lines of horizontal furring strips 5 spaced in vertical direction from each other by a predetermined distance. Thereafter, external wall panels (siding boards) (not shown) are fastened to the horizontal furring strips 5. In this case, a space "s" is provided between the horizontally neighboring horizontal furring strips 5, thereby securing a ventilation passage.
As seen from FIG. 14 showing the horizontal cross-sectional view of a fastening state in this board siding and from FIG. 15 showing the front wall surface of the resultant siding structure, the horizontal jointing between the neighboring siding boards 10 is effected by the engagement between the rabbeted edge portions of the siding boards 10, while the vertical jointing between the vertically neighboring siding boards 10 is effected by making use of a draining metal fitting 6. Further, the fastening of the siding boards has been conventionally performed by means of nailing work using a nail or a screw 11.
As described above, with the vertical board siding, the horizontal jointing between the neighboring siding boards is effected by the engagement between the rabbeted edge portions of the siding boards, the vertical jointing between the vertically neighboring siding boards is effected by making use of a draining metal fitting, and the fastening of the siding boards is performed by means of nailing work. Therefore, in spite of the advantage that a joint sealing work which is required in the horizontal board siding is not required in the case of the vertical board siding, a large number of relatively short horizontal furring strips are required to be fastened as a backing framework as shown in FIG. 13, which necessitates a longer construction period as well as increased material cost. Further, the position of the external wall surface of the building is caused to protrude externally by a distance corresponding to the thickness of the furring strip 5.
Additionally, since the nailing in this case is performed in such a manner that each siding board 10 is individually fixed to the furring strips using a nail 11, the jointing between the horizontally adjacent siding boards is not necessarily sufficient enough. In particular, since the siding boards are vertically fastened, the wind pressure resistive force of the siding boards thus fastened may not be sufficient, if the board siding has not been executed properly according to the prescribed specification for the board siding. Moreover, since the remedy for the head portion of the nail 11 is required after the board siding, nailing is problematic in terms of aesthetic look.